fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 117
is the 117th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on February 11, 2012. Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet and Wendy Marvell square off against Hades, where they are easily struck down. However, Laxus Dreyar storms in to save the day. Synopsis Fairy Tail forms a defense team composed of Freed, Bickslow, Lisanna and Levy while Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Carla and Pantherlily make up the attack team. Meanwhile, Juvia continues to chase Meredy. Zancrow appears, attacks Meredy and accuses her of betraying Grimoire Heart with Ultear. He also informs her that it was Ultear who destroyed Meredy's hometown. Suddenly, Zeref awakens and utters the word "Acnologia", creating a wave of darkness. After the wave subsides, Zancrow's lifeless body lies on the ground while Juvia and Meredy are unconscious. Gray and Erza join the attack team after being found and they head to the Grimoire Heart airship, where Hades waits for them. The Exceeds infiltrate the ship to locate the power source while the rest of the team battles Hades. They go all out with their attacks but Hades comes out unscathed. He casts Katsu which makes Wendy vanish from right in front of them. They believe her to be doomed, but thankfully, Horologium saves her. Hades introduces himself as Fairy Tail's second master, Purehito, while he strikes them down with Chain Magic and Bullet Magic. He states that passing over Fairy Tail to Makarov was a mistake because he exposed Magic to too much sunlight. As he is about to deliver the final blow to Natsu, Laxus crashes through the roof as lightning, saving Natsu. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell & Laxus Dreyar vs. Hades (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * ** * * * * ** * * ** Summoned the Golden Bull, Taurus ** Summoned the Scorpion, Scorpio * * * * * Spells used * *Ice-Make: Stairs * * *Arms Spell X Armor X Vernier * * * * * * *Lightning Body Abilities used *Swordsmanship *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Automatic Response Mode Armors used * Weapons used *Sabers *Axe Items used *Gate of the Golden Bull Key *Gate of the Scorpion Key Manga & Anime Differences *Carla and Happy are in the shade when they ask about Pantherlily's fear of lightning and thunder in the anime, but are out in the rain in the manga. *The anime briefly shows a clip of Ultear finding little Meredy while Meredy cries about Ultear's promise of returning her hometown. *The manga only mentions Wendy casting Troia on Natsu, while it is actually shown in the anime. *Carla and Wendy tell each other to be careful before the two groups separate in the manga, but not in the anime. *The manga shows a panel of the Exceeds using Aera to infiltrate the ship. *When Hades uses his chains to capture Erza while she is in flight, the hook hits her shoulder in the manga, but in the anime, it hits her neck. *Hades has an aura surrounding him when he casts Katsu in the anime. *There is a panel in the manga showing Wendy covering herself while inside Horologium's case. The anime hides her completely until Horologium provides her with new clothes save for a head pop-up. *When Lahar orders the Rune Knights to evacuate, one of the knights is seen using Magic by the side of the ship in the anime. *The clip wherein Makarov reaches out his hand to invite Gajeel into the guild is shown while Hades talks about Makarov changing the guild. Navigation